1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holographic device, and more particularly, a holographic device that can align an image center with a vertex of a plurality of reflective projection panels to form a holographic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holographic image is commonly formed by projecting different views of a three-dimensional object from their respective angles. After the holographic image is formed, it appears as the three-dimensional object floating in space. Due to the ability of creating a sense of reality, the holographic projection device can be used in augment reality applications. For example, the holographic image may be used on a theater stage to interact with real actors so that the audience can experience a fantasy between reality and illusion.
FIG. 1 shows a holographic image of a duck formed by a holographic projection device 100 of prior art. Since the holographic image is composed of different views of the duck, it is crucial for the different views to be aligned accurately. In FIG. 1, the holographic image H0 shows a front view H0f of the duck and a side view H0s of the duck. However, since the front view H0f of the duck is displayed higher than the side view H0s of the duck, the holographic image would be misaligned at the boundary of the portions formed by the front view H0f and the side view H0s of the duck. Therefore, it is critical to fix misalignment at the boundary of portions formed by different views in a holographic image.